falloutfandomcom-20200229-history
Mister Handy (Fallout)
Mister Handy is a robot found around New California in 2161. Background Characteristics Specifications The Mister Handy robot is a maintenance and construction robot with multiple, multi-jointed appendages, which levitates thanks to its powerful jet-powered engine. They were generally in use as butlers, maintenance workers and sometimes also employed as guards before the Great War. Gameplay attributes These robots are in general not designed for any combat, but will still attack with their manifold arms if threatened. Most player characters will have little trouble combating these robots, but for the unwary player character they may still pose a threat. They actually come equipped with miniguns and ammo, and have the minigun and "Big Gun" animation files, however, due to apparently a programming oversight, their use of miniguns in combat is extremely unlikely due to their ToHit threshold and Aggression value in their AI settings. Variants Mister Handy right|50px Mister Handy robots pose a reasonable threat to experienced played character, but - being robots - are rather robust and as such can be daunting opponents nonetheless. |proto = |xp =400 |hp =113 |healing rate =3 |ac =16 |sequence =18 |ap =8 |melee damage =21 |crit chance =0 |dt normal =12 |dt laser =6 |dt fire =14 |dt plasma =4 |dt elec =0 |dt expl =8 |dt emp =0 |dr normal =30 |dr laser =50 |dr fire =20 |dr plasma =20 |dr elec =0 |dr expl =25 |dr emp =0 |attack1 = |attack2 = |ability1 = |ability2 = }} Weak Mister Handy right|50px The even less threatening "Weak" version of the Mister Handy robot poses approximately half the threat to the player character that his more robust brother does, statistically. |proto = |xp =200 |hp =60 |healing rate =1 |ac =19 |sequence =8 |ap =10 |melee damage =8 |crit chance =0 |dt normal =2 |dt laser =2 |dt fire =0 |dt plasma =0 |dt elec =0 |dt expl =0 |dt emp =0 |dr normal =25 |dr laser =40 |dr fire =20 |dr plasma =10 |dr elec =30 |dr expl =20 |dr emp =0 |attack1 = |attack2 = |ability1 = |ability2 = }} Repair bot right|50px Repair bots are serving maintenance purposes for sensitive facilities, like the cryogenic chambers in Sierra Army Depot's Bio Storage and Research. (Rat Caves) |proto = |xp =240 |hp =60 |healing rate =1 |ac =14 |sequence =16 |ap =7 |melee damage =5 |crit chance =0 |dt normal =4 |dt laser =6 |dt fire =4 |dt plasma =4 |dt elec =0 |dt expl =4 |dt emp =0 |dr normal =30 |dr laser =75 |dr fire =10 |dr plasma =20 |dr elec =0 |dr expl =25 |dr emp =0 |attack1 = |attack2 = |ability1 = |ability2 = }} (Sierra Army Depot) |proto = |xp =280 |hp =80 |healing rate =1 |ac =16 |sequence =20 |ap =8 |melee damage =5 |crit chance =0 |dt normal =4 |dt laser =6 |dt fire =4 |dt plasma =4 |dt elec =0 |dt expl =4 |dt emp =0 |dr normal =30 |dr laser =75 |dr fire =10 |dr plasma =20 |dr elec =0 |dr expl =25 |dr emp =0 |attack1 = |attack2 = |ability1 = |ability2 = }} Locations * An inoperative but repairable Mister Handy (see Unit 462) can be found near The Vats. * Multiple Mister Handies can be found in the Master's Vault, Command Center. * A malfunctioning Mister Handy can be found in Klamath Canyon with a crashed Enclave Vertibird and two dead Enclave soldiers. * A broken repair bot can be found to the far right end of the Rat Caves, third section. * Repair bot Mark II can be found in Sierra Army Depot Level 4, biological research facilities, maintaining the cryogenic chambers. Appearances Mister Handies appear in Fallout and Fallout 2. Gallery FO1 MrHandy target.png|Targeted Mister Handy scr00005.png|Mr Handy's minigun MAHANDKJ-3.gif|Mr Handy's Big Gun animation MAHANDLK-3.gif|Mr Handy's minigun animation Repair_bot_Rat_caves.png|Broken repair bot on section 3 of the Rat Caves. References Category:Fallout robots and computers Category:Fallout 2 robots and computers